What We Can't See
by Qtkruti
Summary: After spending the night together after a party, they have to bear the consequences. Clary is the talented artistic, excellent swimmer and the girl Jace is confused over. He is the all-time basketball player on his way to Duke with his scholarship after his senior year. Will that night ruin what they had or add on?
1. Chapter 1

**This is rated M for a reason for later chapters. Read for your own interest~**

* * *

Clary awoke to a horrible throbbing in the middle of her temple. She felt like her head was going to explode any second now, her life ending. It hurts so much. She didn't even remember much of what happened last night, either. Getting a sense of her surroundings she felt warm. Very warm actually. It might've been a side effect with all the alcohol she consumed last night at that party but she didn't have the energy to dwell on it. Clary pulled her blanket closer to her and snuggled in the warmth. She tried to go back to her soundless sleep once again but that pounding just wouldn't go away.

Reluctantly she slowly opened her eyes. From the minute she was fully awake she knew she wasn't in her own room. There wasn't much on the white walls to begin with but there was a huge window that overlooks the front yard. The sun was shining through the shades making sharp lines across the bedspread which was also white. The floor was clean too, except for a small pile of clothes on the floor. There was a clock that hung on the wall indicating that it was 8 in the morning. Too early to do anything really. What day was it? Where is she? How much did she drink last night? What is she supposed t-

A small movement on her lower abdomen interrupted her thoughts. Slowly she started to remember her sense of feeling and felt a slight pressure pressing down on her stomach. There was an arm wrapped around her torso, holding her protectively. Her back was lined up against someone else, someone very toned. Someone's legs were tangled with hers. There was not even any space for air to pass through them. Who was this? Is this their room? What _happened_ last night?

Carefully, she turned around to face this mystery person. After she completely faced him he subconsciously pulled her impossibly closer to him, tightening his grip around her back. Confusion swept over her. She was in bed with a boy. How she even managed to get in bed with a boy was beyond her. But who was he? There was a mess of golden blond hair on his head, standing up haphazardly. His eyes were closed but he had long lashes that curled upward. Dreams flittered behind his eyelids. His skin was slightly tanned, not too dark that seemed unnatural but enough to have a nice feel to it. Clary's eyes drifted even downward to his lips that were open just a bit, almost pouting. His even breathing stirred some loose hair that hung over her face.

Clary thought he looked familiar even if she couldn't see his eyes, she just doesn't know _where_. He was so beautiful though, that was for sure. Her arm was itching at her side to touch him instead. She wanted to feel him under her own skin. She wanted to feel closer to him even not knowing who he was. After battling her thoughts in her head, she gave in and slowly wrapped her arm around his back. She met soft, hot, _skin?_

What was going on? What _happened_ last night? She would've been sure to remember if she lost her virginity to someone. Right? Everyone would be able to remember that, whether they were drunk or not. This was the whole entire cherry popping and the birds and bees. But Clary would never, ever give her virginity to some stranger. Who knew who they would've been with before? Her heart was thumping uncontrollably inside her. Panic was flooding through her hazy mind.

_Calm down Clary, it was just one night. Calm dow- _He sucked in a breath sharply causing Clary's thoughts to stop. She didn't dare to move, she didn't even want to know what would happen next. Gently, he drew out a breath and slowly opened his eyes.

They were perfect, golden irises. They seemed to end nowhere, trapping her in them. She could see her own jade green eyes through his. She could see confusion in his eyes as well, apparently he didn't recollect anything either. After a while he softened his expression, his eyes going dark and tilted his head oh so close to hers. Clary didn't breathe, she didn't move, hell she would stop living there completely. She felt as if this was a dream and she would wake up any second now. But this wasn't a dream and this stranger was so handsome and so attracting and he was going to kiss her any second now. Then she finally realized she _wanted_ him to kiss her. She wanted to feel his lips against her lips, soft and gentle. Hard and demanding. She wanted to feel his hands graze over her body lightly enough to make her shiver uncontrollably. She wanted to be pressed up against him until there was no room for air to come in between them. She wanted to run her fingers into his soft hair and pull on them. He leaned in even closer to her until they were a breath away. All throughout it he kept his eyes open, intent on keeping it on hers as well. She dropped her eyes down his lips. She wanted to kiss him so badly. She craved for that one more touch that won't separate them any longer. She edged ever so closer to him, only a millimeter away from any sort of connection at all.

Then it came crashing down on her. There was only one person who had eyes like he did. There was only one person that she could even think of and she was sure she wasn't wrong. Clary hurriedly drew away from him sitting up in the bed causing her head to spin even more. She noticed she was just wearing a shirt, a shirt that wasn't even hers but probably his. Her breathing was uneven from what would've happened. She felt the cold air bite against her skin from drawing away his body and the heat that came rolling off of him. She didn't care. That calm feeling she had just experienced in the last few moments were gone.

Her eyes widened at what she saw in front of her. There he was lying down with his arm outstretched which dropped to his side. From what she can see of him he was naked from the waist up. His body covered in hard muscles lining his stomach. She lingered her eyes at his body before she lifted her eyes upwards to his. Just moments ago they were filled with lust but now they held surprise in them. He recognized who he was in bed with and he was sure as hell confused. He sat up slowly, looking at Clary as if this was not happening right now. At first she felt at loss, not remembering how she ended up here with him. Then she saw a small flashback of what happened last night.

^.^.^.^

Clary was dancing through a throng of people, clearly drunk. She felt light and she felt so, so happy. There wasn't anything in the world that would end this moment. She wasn't focusing on the people dancing around her; she only focused on the beat of the music and swayed her body to it. For the first time in so long she felt at peace. She didn't have to worry about the pressure of her classes or her swimming tryouts. All of that was pushed out of her mind as she was losing herself in the crowd.

Jace Wayland was throwing the whole junior and senior class a party before school started a few days from now. They're all going to finally become upperclassmen. Finally, it's what they've all been waiting for. These were the two years that they were going to make everything memorable, the years where they're going to make everything count.

His house was just breathtaking. Anyone would want to live at his house, its big enough for a thousand people to hold. But of course, he techniqually was holding that many people tonight.

Clary knew Jace; she was one of the lucky girls throughout the whole entire school. Everyone absolutely adored him. By adore she means wanting to throw him against a door and have hot heavy sex with him. No, she wasn't doing that with him. Never and ever would she even want to have sex with Jace Wayland. They were always flirting and teasing with each other constantly. Most of all, they were completely rude and aggressive with each other when they wanted to be. They can pick a fight whenever they wanted to for the most stupid reasons anyone can ever come up with. Yet, they never laid a hand on each other. Crazy as that sounds, he never attempted to do anything to her.

Clary could understand that though. People would consider her to be short, but compared to many girls, she really was. She only reached up to be about 5'2'', barely. She didn't have many curves but she had a few here and there that brought out her figure. When she was younger, freckles covered her face around her cheeks and nose. Now, there isn't a speck left remaining. She had fiery red hair and jade green eyes. A deep contrast in her features she must say. Her skin was blemish free and smooth. She had been yearning for this look for forever. Though she doesn't consider herself beautiful. She doesn't attract many boys, but they do _look_ at her now and then. She isn't the most "popular" girl in the school, but she's content with where she is right now.

Her throat was getting dry after dancing for such a long time. Her feet ached and her heart raced but she didn't pay attention to any of it. She was enjoying herself, and she was going to keep on enjoying herself until the night ends. There was an indoor bar kept towards the side where clumps of people were standing by. Some were in a passionate embrace, ready to rip each other's clothes off. Some were flirting with the bartenders. Clary just wanted to quench her thirst with any kind of alcohol they had.

"Hey! One glass of vodka, please," she yelled over the noise as she stumbled into the bar stool.

The bartender looked her up and down taking her in and slowly smiled. He reached behind him and poured her glass out. He slid her glass towards her and leaned against the counter.

"Don't have too much there, you'll get yourself killed," he said.

Clary tipped some of the drink back letting the familiar burn flow down her throat. She put the cup down and traced the rim of her glass while slyly smirking at the bartender.

"What's it to you? You don't know me at all," she stated, clearly aware of the fact that he definitely wanted her at that moment.

"Maybe I should get to know you sometime," he smirked at her. He was kind of cute for a bar tender, didn't even look that old. He looked young and handsome.

"Maybe you should not," a voice said behind Clary.

She turned around to face the one and only. Jace Wayland. She didn't even know what to say. His tone was playful, mocking. Though his eyes said otherwise, wanting to make sure he didn't talk to Clary ever again.

The bartender obviously didn't see this at all, completely oblivious to fact of what was going on.

"Alright, man. She's all yours," He replied with a wink at him.

Clary looked back at Jace and saw he was looking down at her. His signature smirk already on his face. His hair was styled the way it usually was, just a little bit messy but messy enough to make him look attractive. His eyes were burning into hers, entrapping her in them.

"You heard what he said, you're all mine. Come on, dance with me,"

"Oh, please. Like I would ever want to be anywhere remotely close to where you are," Clary retorted leaning back against the bar with her elbows propped up.

He leaned in very closely towards her face and spoke very lowly that only she would be able to hear. "It's just one dance, come on. I know a thousand of girls that are dying to just fall in my arms,"

She leaned in just a little bit, "Sucks to know that there is one that doesn't want too"

"Ouch, that did hurt my ego. But," he edged in closer to her. Closer than he's ever been with her before. He placed both of his hands on either side of her on the counter, trapping her there. He bent down until his lips were grazing her ear, "there is only one girl I want to see falling apart in my arms."

Clary sucked in a breath. Jace has never said these sort of things with her or acted this way either. Sure, they bantered around but that was when they were sober. Right now they were drunk and she was sure none of them can think straight right now. Which explains what she said next and why she said it.

"I'm willing to be that girl tonight," she whispered.

She felt him smile slowly against her neck, "Come on."

He led her towards the dance floor. She was once again in the middle of dancing people, swaying to the beat of the music. Except this time she was with a handsome boy and all the other girls knew it. They shot daggers at her with their eyes, desperately wishing that they were the one dancing with Jace. Instead, she focused her attention on him. He really did know how to dance, better than most guys. He knew exactly what he was doing.

One thing Clary noticed is that he kept his eyes on her all the time, not on all the other girls but on her.

That's when she decided to make sure that whatever he saw, he liked it. That he wanted it. That he _needed_ it. She began dancing how she saw other girls do in those movies, moving her body up and down Jace, but never touching him in the slightest bit. She wanted him to finally make that move and cave in. She started moving her body even sexier, seeing the want in his eyes so clearly. She knew when to touch her body and in all the right places.

He began dancing even closer to her. She can feel the heat radiating off of him and engulfing her. She felt like she was burning but he still didn't touch her. She could see the dark lust in his eyes, consuming them. Consuming her. She bit her lip slowly, intentionally. His eyes drifted downwards to her mouth.

He closed his eyes and let out a breath, "Dammit."

Jace grabbed her around the waist and pulled Clary hard against him. He moved closer to her, touching their foreheads together. They were pressed up against each other, chest, hips, and legs. They were breathing heavily, anticipating what will happen next.

He moved even closer, their lips barely touching, "Do you know how much I need to kiss you?"

She stopped breathing. For a second, the whole entire world slowed down. The people dancing around them didn't matter anymore. Whoever was watching them didn't matter. It didn't even matter that they were drunk and won't even remember what will happen after. All that mattered was that Jace was there right in front of her wanting to kiss her. God only knows how long she's wanted to kiss him. She finally let out a breath.

"Not even close to how much I need you to kiss me," she said quietly and with complete honesty.

He let out a breath. He leaned in closer, brushing their lips together, once, twice, three times. Then finally, he kissed her so gently. His lips were so soft and so, so _good. _Then they became demanding, urgent. He kissed her hard, crushing their lips together. She skimmed her hands up his body and intertwined them behind his neck, fisting his hair into her tiny hands. Pulling on them, tugging on his strands. She felt him moan more than she heard it. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue, asking for permission so sweetly. Patiently. And she granted it to him, opening her lips. He pushed his tongue through doing devastating things to her. They were battling for dominance. Her knees were becoming weak and if it weren't for his hands around her waist, she would be sure to fall.

He pulled away and went towards her neck, peppering hot kisses down her throat. Her breathing was uneven by now. He bit the soft skin that met her shoulder hard. Sucking on it, letting his tongue glide against her. She let out a moan, feeling the want for him creep between her legs. He lifted his head back towards her mouth and she attacked him with a lot of vigor. She wanted him right then, right at that moment. It was becoming uncomfortable for her to even stay in that room altogether. She let one of her hands come around from his neck and down his shirt, popping one of the buttons open. She tugged her teeth on his lips, making him give out a sound of defeat. She looked up at him with innocent eyes. He moved his lips to her ear and whispered, "Let's get out of here,"

^.^.^.^

"_Fray?" _he asked incredulously.

"_Wayland,"_ she whispered equally horrified. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. What was going on through her head? How much did she _drink_ last night? How did she even manage to get in bed with Jace Wayland? _Wayland?_ All the girls would die just to be here with him and here she is landing as an easy target. She was not easy to get. Never and ever would she even want to be easy.

They just sat there staring at each for a moment, taking everything in. She could just tell what he was seeing when he looked at her. Hair that fell down in neat curls down her face, thrown everywhere on her head from waking up. Green luminous eyes that stood staring back at his, confused, panicked and filled with want. She saw his eyes glance down at what she was wearing which was one of his shirts.

He broke the silence first, "So um.. Last night."

"Don't."

He smirked, "Don't what? I didn't even say anything,"

"You said last night and you clearly know everything that happened," she said throwing off his covers while getting up out of _his _bed that they_ both_ slept in. She planned on finding her clothes from last night or racing to go out through the door. Whichever one was easier. She searched around hurriedly for her clothes around the room but as always, he was there in a matter of seconds and pulled on her hand towards him so they weren't too far apart. His touch burned into her skin.

He looked into her eyes, trying to find any trace, any hint if she remembered anything last night at all. Trying to know what happened to both of them that they couldn't even understand themselves.

Quietly he asked her, "Do you remember anything?"

She counted to three inside her head, arguing back and forth with her feelings if she should or shouldn't tell him what she remembered briefly before she snapped back into reality. "We kissed."

He raised one of his perfect eyebrows at her willing her to go on. "And?"

"And that's all I rememeber. I don't know anything else. We were dancing. We were dancing a lot. And we were kissing. Kissing a lot too.."

"That's all you remember?"

"Yeah.. Do you remember anything else?"

He paused, looking back and forth between her two eyes looking for _something _there but not quite sure what it was that he was looking for. As soon as that look came it disappeared into a lazy gaze, "Yeah, I remember that we start school again in 2 days from now, I'm hungry, I need to take a shower to wash this master piece of perfection over here _and_," he leaned in closer to her lightly touching her with his fingertips across her cheek, "You sure as hell look sexy in my shirt."

She gasped. They were fully conscious now, fully sober and yet he was still acting the same way that he was last night. She felt warmth spread over where he touched her. Such a small gesture but it meant so much to her in that moment. She doesn't feel attracted to Jace. Not at all, at least not now she doesn't. She doesn't even know what the hell happened last night or what's going to happen from now on. She didn't even know what was going to happen 5 minutes from now or 5 days from now. What she does know is that whatever does happens next, it's her choice. She can't blame it on being drunk or not being able to collect her thoughts. It's her decision.

More than anything she wanted to kiss him. She wanted to know how it feels like again, she wanted to just be here with him and spend the day with him. Especially when he was standing in front of her with nothing on but boxers giving a perfect view of his impressive body.

But she knew she couldn't. That's why she drew away from his touch and turned around, resuming to look for her clothes around his room.

She heard him let out a breath, "Sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that."

That's one of the things she liked about him. He wasn't a complete ass or conceited that everyone makes him out to be. He can be generous when he wanted to be. For instance, right now he is being kind and backing off.

"It's fine. We're both just hung over I guess," she said.

Just at that moment his alarm started to blare. It made her headache ten times worse than it already was.

"God, please can you turn that thing _off_," Clary exclaimed. She started to massage her temples to make it better with no ado.

He chuckled, "Looks like someone has a massive hangover. How much did you drink last night?"

"Enough to put me in bed with you,"

He smirked, "Good enough for me."

He went towards his bed to turn off his alarm on his bedside. He took something out of the drawer, came back and handed it to her.

"Here," he looked into her eyes. He handed her a bottle of water and an aspirin. She took it gratefully.

"Thanks," She smiled at him which he returned.

She tipped her head back swallowing the pills. She knew she would begin to feel the throbbing lessen in a matter of minutes. He ran his hand through his hair and looked around the room for something. He glanced back at her.

"Look, I can't find your clothes and I'm sorry for that. I'll look for some of Isabelle's old clothes while you're in the shower."

She forgot to register the fact that she would need a shower and clothes to get out of here clean. After a while she nodded her head. He went to his closet and took out a clean white towel. Typical.

She took the towel from his hand and stared at him questionably. Finally he realized why.

"Oh! The bathroom's that door," He pointed at the other door in his room. She nodded her head and went inside. She put her towel on the bar and looked at herself in the mirror that hung over the sink. She can see the dark circles lining under her eyes. Her fiery red hair in tangled curls, her lips a little bruised. Probably from all his kisses last night.

She whispered at her reflection, "What the hell have you gotten yourself into."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Well hai there. So i decided to make a fanfiction on the mortal instruments by Casandra Clare. I do not own any of the story plot but this is my version of the story. It is completely human of course and this will be an on-going story as well. I really love the series and of course Clace 3 This just came to me somewhere and thought i should write it down. Please review what you think of it so i know if i need to improve on it or if i should stop writing it all together. Thanks for reading it! I will try to update every week, if not maybe 2 weeks. I promise you I will not stop writing this story and if I do I will let you know. Until we meet again, gooodbye _

_-Qtkruti-_


	2. Chapter 2

**This is rated M for a reason for later chapters. Read for your own interest~**

Jace blew out a breath after he heard the shower running. He ran his hand through his hair, confused over what happened. He couldn't remember a single thing about last night and it infuriated him. He would never take advantage of a girl, and he wouldn't have sex with someone while he was drunk. Or intoxicated at least.

He especially didn't know how he got Clary in his bed. They were friends, really good friends actually. The only person who he would ever go to for help is Alec. If it wasn't him, then it would be Isabelle, even when she didn't know why. She still doesn't know. He rarely ever goes to anyone for help. He always has barriers around himself. He didn't want anyone figuring out who he is, because he knew when they saw him for who is he they wouldn't look at him the same way.

His brother knew this perfectly about him, that's why Alec respected his space. Something he is very grateful for.

Jace just couldn't figure out how he and Clary can be in bed with each other. Clary wasn't the sort of girl to go for him, she knew he was an ass. She despised guys like that, even though she does talk to them. She wouldn't go falling for them. There's a difference.

He just can't_ remember_ what happened last night. It was like every time he almost figured it out, it slips away from his grasp. It's like water falling through the cracks of his fingers. On top of that he had a hangover as well from how much he drank. Finding some aspirin for himself, he took the bottle that he gave Clary and tipped it back.

Opening the door that led to the hallway, he went to Isabelle's room and knocked. He sure as hell didn't want to look at a scene that he walked onto many times before. Moments later he heard a muffled sound that sure sounded like, "_Come in,"_

He opened the door that was unlocked and covered his eyes, "Is it safe enough to look?" he asked.

He was met with a rolled up sock being thrown at his crotch. A stinging sensation spread over his body just moments after he uncovered his eyes.

"God damn, you didn't have to aim that low!" He exclaimed as he touched himself trying to relieve some of the pain.

She chuckled, "Well then don't think so lowly of me. You know I don't bring home guys for a one-night stand."

He did have to admit, that was true. She wasn't a whore or anything, but she can toy with a boy's heart if she wanted to. That's for sure. She would never bring home a boy; said it complicated things further. And because she didn't want whoever the lucky boy is that hit the sack to know where she lived.

"Anyways, what are you doing in my room this early in the morning? Who's the girl?" She asked as she began to get out of her bed.

"You don't need to know who she is but I need some extra clothes for her. Do you have any that doesn't fit you anymore?" He sure hoped she did because if she didn't, Clary's screwed. So is he.

After looking around her room for a while she landed her eyes on her closet and spoke without looking at him, "There may be some in my closet. But I'm not sure. You might have to look really hard. In the meantime I'm going to take a shower as well."

She left the room across the hall letting her long, raven black hair fall loosely down her back. Isabelle was really tall, taller than many girls. She was really strong as well, not as strong as Jace of course. But for a girl, she was tough. Emotionally and physically. Sometimes he worried about her; she always bottles everything up inside of her. She claims it helps her build her own strength, lets her learn from her mistakes. But he can see when she's hurting. He just doesn't do anything because she doesn't want him to. She'd hate him more if he helped her rather than not leaving her alone.

Jace looked around at her so-called room. It looked like as if she had an entire evening planned out in her room, leaving all the clothes lying around the floor. He couldn't even see the wooden boards underneath all the clothes she left lying around. Kicking some of them aside to make a decent path for him to lead to the closet, he began searching for some old clothes. Many of them were really long and tight, scandalous even. Clary would never wear these kinds of clothes. After digging through at least more than half of her clothes, he took out a pair of some of Isabelle's old jeans and a plain white tee. Clary would be satisfied with these he hoped.

He came back to his room and locked the door behind him. He didn't want to risk the chance of Isabelle looking around and find Clary instead. When he turned back around he wasn't expecting to see Clary wrapped around a towel that she was tucking in on the side. Her red hair was wet, dripping water on the carpet of his floor. Her skin was flushed and heated. He couldn't stop looking at her.

As soon as Clary looked at him he snapped out of it. She wasn't his type of girl, nor would he ever think she was. She deserved much more than Jace can offer her. He would want someone else to have her than him. He realized he was still staring at Clary with a heated expression on his face. He looked away and handed her the clothes he found. "Here are some of Isabelle's old clothes. I don't know if they would fit you or not."

Her hands took the material out of his hands holding it against her. "Thank you, I'm just going to go back and change then."

"Yeah, that would be a smart idea. Unless you plan on going home naked," Jace finally looked back at her and smirked.

She returned a glare of her own that said otherwise. He chuckled as she turned and closed the door again. Turning to his own closet he pulled out some of his own clothes to take into the shower after Clary comes out. He was still confused about everything that went down last night. He can't remember a thing about what happened between them, if anything did happen that is. Everything was just so blurry, he couldn't make out the sounds or the sensations he felt. All he could remember were her lips, her soft pink lips and her red hair. He remembered dancing with her, but only a little bit. It was as if everything fast forwarded to the point when they were in his room. If he can just _know_ what happened, everything would be so much easier for the both of them. But instead, here he is wondering if they did the deed or not. He doesn't feel everything completely, the alcohol still clearly in his system.

She opened the door fully clothed. It hung loosely off her body but it looked nice on her, comfortable. Her hair was let out loose, still wet and slightly wavy as she towel-dried her hair. She flipped her hair back and looked at him curiously.

"I'll just.. I'll just be downstairs doing.. something." She stuttered, clearly not sure if she should or shouldn't.

"That's fine, just grab something to eat. I'll be down in a few." He replied as he went through the door, locking it behind him. Letting the shower run for a while as he stripped off his boxers and stood under the hot water letting it soothe him, refresh him. He placed both of his hands on the wall in front of him, hanging his head down so the water can pour over him letting him think properly. He had to do something about what happened last night, and he had to do it fast. He was sure they hadn't had sex. But did they?

^.^.^.^

Clary slowly walked down the winding stairwell in Jace's house, looking around her setting mesmerized at all the little details that stood out in front of her. His house was huge, that was a given but everything _in_ his house was completely out of the ordinary. It was as if every little object had a double meaning to it. The chandelier looked expensive and delicate, carved in little pieces of diamonds that shimmered everywhere the light touched it. Pictures were on the walls of their family.

Some where Isabelle posed like a model into the lens letting her image take over. Her dark hair was whipping around her body while having an amused look in her eyes. She was wearing an elegant, flowing, black dress. Another picture was with a boy who looked around to be seven or eight, youthful. He had brownish eyes and hair that stuck up everywhere, cropped and natural; just like Jace's. He was wrapped around in the arms of an older boy who had raven black hair as well, that stuck out just a little bit, falling over his eyes but not completely. He resembled the younger boy but he had a sly look in his royal blue eyes that stood out the most. He was tall, almost as tall as Jace. He was wearing all black whereas the little boy was wearing a white shirt and khakis. They were laughing, almost as if the older boy caught the younger one in an amusing game of tag.

There was one of Jace that looked like it was taken recently, maybe a year ago. His golden blond hair looked like a halo on his head as he leaned against a brick wall, hands in his pocket wearing a white button-up shirt with jeans. A casual look, but she noticed something different. He was smiling, truly smiling. He had pearly white teeth, straight except for a tiny chip in one of his tooth if she looked carefully. Just one imperfection of his image, yet it didn't look imperfect at all. It made him look even more fascinating than he already is. As if it completed him.

Forcing herself to turn away from the wall, she began searching around the house for the kitchen. Instead what blocked her path were piles and piles of red solo cups littered everywhere. Some drinks were spilled all over the floor, making the house reek of alcohol. Some of the furniture was moved around from its original spot in the living room and the corridor. She rolled her eyes at the huge mess everyone left lying around. Clary felt as if it was improper to just come to someones house and not leave it in the same condition; whether there was a party or not. She kicked the red cups out of her way as she made her way to the kitchen, opening some cabinets and drawers to look for several huge garbage bags. Once she found them she made her way around the kitchen, finding empty bottles of beer and other alcohol on the counter. Looking around the room she found their original boxes and dumped the bottles in. After the counter was all cleaned up, she placed the boxes to the far side.

She bent and started cleaning up the floor as well. She couldn't stand being in a place that was too dirty. On normal circumstances she wouldn't have cleaned anything up for anyone, let alone Jace. She didn't have anything else to do though, so she'd rather do something productive and help around. As always her train of thought went back to last night and what they did or didn't do. She just couldn't figure anything out. She's been drunk before, not many times but she's definitely been in this state before. But she remembered what happened to her a few hours after she woke up. She hoped it was the same for this time, too.

She was sure that she didn't go beyond the limit with Jace though; at least she sure hoped so. She wasn't entirely convinced which scared the crap out of her. What if they didn't use protection? She couldn't even remember the last time she had her period, if it was a week ago or even two weeks ago. She couldn't be pregnant; it just didn't seem likely for her to be pregnant.

But then again, it wasn't likely to make out with Jace Wayland either.

"So what, now he's making you be a maid?"

She turned around to see Isabelle standing at the last step of the stairs, looking down at her curiously as she started picking up the cups alongside with her.

Continuing to do what she started, she spoke. "No, I'm just doing this for… fun."

Isabelle snickered, "Yeah, for 'fun' I guess. I can pick it up from here, it's fine. You're a guest at this house."

"No its fine, really."

"No, seriously you shouldn't have to-"

"It's fine." Clary demanded.

Isabella opened and closed her mouth, "Whatever suits you."

And that was it. That was the end of their conversation. She knew Isabelle from school but they weren't close or anything. Sure they would say hi in the hallways if they saw each other but that was that. Nothing more to it than a brisk conversation just like now. She thought Isabelle secretly hated her, but she didn't know for sure. She wouldn't let it get to her, she never let it before. She's not going to let it start now either.

They just stayed there in the same room cleaning everything up. It wasn't awkward or anything like that, they were just doing their own thing. Soon they were almost finished, picking up all the trash on the floor. Clary decided to sweep any other specs of garbage she missed with a broom while Isabelle followed close behind her with a mop.

Maybe Isabelle would know if anything happened last night between her and Jace. This was her house, too, and she could've sworn that she saw her somewhere in the crowd last night too..

She was debating whether or not to ask her. Now she felt awkward, asking if she saw or _heard_ anything that cleared things up between Jace and her. Him being her brother made it ten times more awkward than she already felt. Clary chewed on her lip from making any sort of sound, maybe that will help her forget about the idea of even asking her about it.

They reached towards the staircase, the last room to clean up and then they would be done. Or mostly at least, there were some other things that had to be cleaned. Curiosity got the best of her. She just _had_ to know, whether she felt embarrassed about it or not. Isabelle wouldn't be flustered by this at all most likely. She's probably been asked this before by one of Jace's girls on that long list that she assumed he had.

She opened her mouth to ask her but when she looked up, no words were able to form in her mouth. Jace was making his way down with his hair wet wearing a loose gray shirt and jeans. It was like he appeared when she thought about him. He reached the last step and looked up meeting her eyes.

^.^.^.^

God, he didn't know how to deal with any of this shit. He never had to before either, he always used protection. Whether he was drunk or just so in the mood, he did not want to be somebody's father. He wasn't ready for any of that. There was just so many responsibilities and commitment and sorry he's just not ready for that. He may never be ready for that for all he knew. And if he did get Clary pregnant, what will happen to the both of them? Would she decide to keep the baby?

What if they didn't even do it? There still is the problem with those shared kisses between them. He's never touched Clary like that before; she was Jonathan's sister. He would kill him if he figured out that Clary spent the night with him seeing how they're best friends and everything. But what about Clary? What would she do?

What if she decides to never talk to him again, never banter around or just mess around with each other? He's always loved that about the bond that they had. None of them were ever serious with each other and now, now they were nothing but serious.

What if she falls for him? It never hit him as hard as this. He actually wouldn't mind if she did, and maybe he would like her too. The idea just never came up in his head like that, he just passed by with girls all the time. They would always swoon on their feet when he walked by, but Clary never did. That's the one thing he admired, she put up with his cockiness. She didn't care, or at least she didn't seem to care. It was always like that.

She was feisty and sarcastic as well, that's what drew him in. She captured his attention and he didn't even know it until now. They always flirted, that was a given. They both knew it too but they both also knew it wouldn't go anywhere.

He reached the bottom step of the stair and saw Clary cleaning up the space. He glanced behind her and saw Isabelle who was mopping the floor. That was a definite surprise seeing as how she never cleans up. Although there may be a different reason as to why she was cleaning this time. She caught his eye and raised her eyebrow looking at the back of Clary. He knew what she was asking. _Is she the girl?_

As much as he didn't want Isabelle knowing, he had to tell her. He nodded his head curtly so Clary wouldn't notice. Isabelle shook her head disapprovingly and continued cleaning up. He looked back at Clary who was now going to throw out the tiny specks of garbage that she swept into a neat pile. He followed close behind her until they entered the kitchen. Isabelle came in seconds later.

"So what are we going to eat?" Isabelle asked.

"Not your cooking that's for sure," Jace replied while going to open the fridge. He heard Clary chuckle a little bit at this. He smiled inside knowing that no one can see him.

"That's not fair, you only had my food once."

"And once is enough darling sister. Now that I found this," he took out a carton of milk and held it up, "we can have some cereal. Unless you had something else in mind?"

"Cereal is fine," Isabelle responded narrowing her eyes. He smiled in satisfaction.

Clary never said a word ever since he came down. They continued to eat their breakfast quietly.

^.^.^.^

Instead of Jace dropping Clary off to her house, Isabelle took the oppurtunity to be with her. She thought Clary would rather not be alone with Jace right now seeing as how they weren't talking. She didn't even know why. She thought that maybe they would've been all over each other by now. Clary was in Isabelle's grade and they were in a couple of classes over the years but they never got close with each other. Isabelle being at fault here as well.

There was just something about Clary that always made her envy her. All the time. She couldn't figure out what that was though.

She didn't particularly like that she slept with Jace either. Sure, he's gone through many girls and Clary would just be someone else on the list. But she thought better of Clary. She didn't expect her to go in this direction, especially not with Jace. She didn't know what he was up to or what he's even going to do about it now. Jace is just unpredictable. You can never guess where his mind is at or what he will be doing next. Spontaneous.

They both weren't talking for a long period of time in the car ride. Isabelle kept her eyes on the road but she was thinking about what to say to Clary. She wasn't comfortable knowing that Clary may have been with her brother. They stopped at a red light on a corner, almost reaching Clary's house. Isabelle thrummed her fingers against the wheel impatiently. She finally broke the silence.

"So how did you end up with my brother?"

Isabelle didn't look at her. She knew that if she did, she would tell her to forget about it. That Clary didn't have to tell her but she had to know. Finally after a few heavy moments she answered.

"He threw a party for the upperclassmen. I've known him for a while now but we were just dancing."

Isabelle realized that she wasn't going to say more on this. "Listen Clary, you don't have to be embarrassed about this sort of stuff. You can tell me."

Clary turned towards her, "I know I can tell you, and it's not that I'm embarrassed. It's that I know you'll judge me."

Isabelle was taken aback at this. She thought long and hard before she carefully replied, "I wouldn't judge you. I would just want you to tell me the whole story."

The light turned green and she hit the accelerator. She didn't think Clary would reply back to her but she was proven wrong.

"I wasn't lying before. We were dancing but I don't remember much of last night. We kissed," Clary sneaked a glance at Isabelle wondering what her reaction would be.

Isabelle stayed cool and collected. It didn't matter if they kissed, that's harmless. But Clary going for Jace? Never would she even come close to thinking that. That's what worried her.

"Clary, do you _like_ Jace?"

Now it was Clary's turn to be taken aback, "Of course not."

"Okay, good. Not saying that you aren't allowed to like him or anything. It's just that he's… different."

Isabelle heard Clary give out a little cough. Curiously, she looked over at her. She looked like she was trying to stifle a laugh that was threatening to burst from her lips. Isabelle lifted the corners of her mouth.

"Why are you laughing?"

Now Clary did laugh not being able to contain the bubble any longer. "Because, I know exactly what I'm doing Isabelle. I don't like Jace. Hell, I don't think I would ever like Jace. If I do, you'll be sure to know if you want that."

Isabelle smiled, "Yes I would appreciate that."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Well hai there. So i decided to make a fanfiction on the mortal instruments by Casandra Clare. I do not own any of the story plot but this is my version of the story. It is completely human of course and this will be an on-going story as well. I really love the series and of course Clace 3 This just came to me somewhere and thought i should write it down. Please review what you think of it so i know if i need to improve on it or if i should stop writing it all together. Thanks for reading it! I will try to update every week, if not maybe 2 weeks. I promise you I will not stop writing this story and if I do I will let you know. Until we meet again, gooodbye_

_-Qtkruti-_


	3. Chapter 3

**This is rated M for a reason for later chapters. Read for your own interest~**

* * *

Yesterday was bizarre and never to be repeated again in history. There's a first time for everything but there is a last as well. Aline came over to go downtown in Manhattan to casually stroll around. Clary hasn't talked to her for a while though, even though they were supposed to meet up at the party. Even then, she thought Aline had better things to do than to go look around for her.

They were both walking in silence looking through the windows of expensive shops luring their customers in for a deal. She must say they were all nice items, but too much of a waste to spend all her money and time on. She looked away and turned straight ahead waiting for something else to catch her eye.

"So," Aline began, "You've been awfully quiet lately. Anything happen?"

Clary caught her eye and smiled knowing that Aline can tell the smallest things about her. She remembered meeting Aline for the first time with Jocelyn, her mother, and Luke, her uncle. They were visiting the new area before they moved in but they were family friends with the Penhallows. Aline was around Clary's age and they began to play in the Penhallow's den while the adults had their own personal chats about their childhood back when they went to school with each other. At first they were both quiet and shy to talk to each other, playing with the little blocks and toys sprawled all over the elegant carpet on top of the wooden floorboards. Soon, they began talking softly to each other, nervous at how the other one will respond. Then, they both started prattling on and on with each other giggling and laughing at the most idiotic things.

That's how it always been with them; simple and easy.

"It's nothing worthy to talk about. It'll pass over soon," Clary stated. She didn't want to ruin this perfect day spending time with the one person that she hasn't seen in such a long time. But she wasn't lying; soon this whole dilemma will pass over and everything will be alright in the end.

"Are you sure?" Aline questioned, worried.

Clary saw an enticing shop just around the corner that held thoughtful accessories. She grabbed Aline's hand and dragged her into the boutique. It was cool in there, wrapping cold air around their heated skin. Clary looked all around her looking from every little item that was beautifully sculpted.

"Yes I'm sure, don't worry," Clary gave her an encouraging smile reassuring her that nothing was wrong.

There were so many pieces of fine jewelry and such admirable gifts that they all caught Clary's interest. She had always wanted to finally visit a shop where they held all of her thoughts. She started looking around while Aline followed suit. She looked into the glass container that held all of the necklaces and bracelets, sparkling where the light touched it in the showcase. Some of them were lockets shaped in hearts showing different inscribings written fancily. There were others molded in shapes of delicate figures; a lotus with its petals fanning out, a ballet dancer leaping with a trust in faith, a set of children with their backs being visible sitting down on a bench.

Aline called one of the workers over to get a closer look at one of the pieces she found appealing. She twirled the little pendant around in her palm before putting it on and looked into the mirror that was propped up on the counter. Clary stared at her, fascinated how she never noticed all her little features. She had almond-shaped eyes that were carefully examining her figure in the looking glass. She was partly Asian, she remembered her faintly saying that her mother was from Shanghai and her father was white. She couldn't be entirely sure. Today she left her glossy black hair hanging around her heart shaped face, only pulled back slightly with two braids clipped behind her head. Her cheeks were slightly pink from the warmth on her porcelain skin.

Aline was looking at her expectantly until Clary realized she asked her a question.

"I'm sorry, I completely missed what you just said."

Aline let out a laugh, "It's okay, how does this look on me?"

Clary looked at the flower resting in between her chest made entirely of diamonds. The petals twisting and turning from the center, shimmering in the light. They were tinted with a spark of color; the petals were a shade of yellow and orange while the bud in the center was made purely of silver. She had such a radiance pouring out of her while she wore the necklace. It fit her perfectly, especially with her light brown eyes, practically hazel.

"It looks perfect on you and if you don't buy it for yourself, I know I'll buy it for you," Clary urged.

Aline looked back at herself in the mirror once again and cocked her head to the side. She speculated herself, possibly pondering whether or not she should buy it. Clary came up close behind her until Aline looked at her in the reflection.

Clary smiled, "I was being serious. You should definitely buy it, you would be stupid not to."

Aline looked back at herself and finally took the necklace off, "We'll see about it. Let's look around more and then decide."

She kindly told the worker to put it on hold for just a moment until she came back from the other rows of showcases she was gazing at. Clary on the other hand went around the shop to look at some of the precious keepsake on the shelves. She plucked one off the very top shelf, raising herself on the tip of her toes, regarding it thoughtfully. It was a tiny sword that was the size of her hand made of silver. It was light, almost like a feather and the tip looked sharp but when she lightly touched her finger to it, it wasn't sharpened. This wasn't intended to be a weapon even though from afar it sure looked like it could pierce through something solid.

Oddly it reminded her of her father. Her real father that was never there in her life. He never returned after all these years and was never going to return. He might as well be dead for all she knew. She remembered asking her mother one day a few years back. She wondered where her father has been all these years. She never met him, never saw him, and never even remembered him. There wasn't a single trace of him wherever she looked; she only had one picture of her father that she kept underneath the floorboards under her bed. Her mother's face had gone pale when she had questioned her. She couldn't define the faraway look she found when she looked into her mother's eyes. She simply said that he was gone for good. She didn't know what to make out of that but she knew not to prod on any further.

Her mother used to tell her stories of her father, that he was always the fighter. Always so brave and bold whenever he had to defend himself, never stopping for a beat. He would always put himself in danger to save others. He was there for Clary when she was born but left as soon as she turned one. She still doesn't know why he left, probably because he was a coward to take care of two children. She had never felt so much sorrow and hatred at the same time for someone so close to her, yet they were still so far away.

Ever since he was gone, Luke has stepped into the family. He's more of a father to Clary than her biological one. He was the one who watched her ride her first bike. He was the one who pushed her back and forth on the swings. He was the one who lifted her on his shoulders to see the world. He was the one who gave her advice on her first crush. He was the one who watched her grow up and become the girl she is today.

She still doesn't know her real father's name and at this point, she'd rather not.

Clary plopped the tiny sword back where she found it and went towards Aline. She stopped looking at all the other necklaces and went along with the necklace that she previously wanted. It was definitely pricey, but it was worth it. She just barely had enough money to pay for it. Off to the side of the counter where she was making her payment, there was a rack of bookmarks. Not those flimsy pieces of paper that will rip in a day's notice, but the ones made of metal and had strings attached to the top. They were thin and had all different quotes written on them. One of them really stuck out to her:

"_If you really love something, you never try to keep it the way it is forever._

_You have to let it be free to change."_

There were angelic feathers fluttering around the words giving it a heavenly feel to it. Clary picked it out and slid it across the counter giving the worker exact change. Luke always had so many books at home just screaming to be read by Clary. She loved reading books, especially the ones where she can be a different person living an extraordinary life that only she can conjure up in her mind.

They both grabbed their bags and exited the shop hearing the little chime of bells on top of the door. Clary got that nagging feeling that she had forgotten something. Something important and she couldn't shake that feeling off. Every step she took out of that door it just grew impossibly stronger.

Clary stopped in her tracks and called out to Aline, "Wait! I forgot to do something, I'll be right back."

She knew exactly what she had forgotten. She wish she could've just turned back never wanting to see it ever again but she knew deep inside her that she had to have it. That she _needs_ to have it no matter what. She entered the shop once again, ignoring the confused look the worker gave her, and plopped the object off the shelf. She heard it clatter down on the counter where she thrust the wad of bills she had kept in her back pocket. The worker gave her a bewildered look but proceeded with the checkout anyways. She gave him a tight-lipped smile hoping she looked convincing but knew she failed miserably. He gave her a box to put it inside this time and handed it over to her. She put it in the bag she already had from before and walked out the door once again.

She needed one more thing to remind her of her father, the father she wished she could've met even if it was only once. She can feel the sword in the box and knew that she finally got what she wanted.

^.^.^

Jace couldn't believe that he slept all through breakfast and woke up just in time for lunch at around noon. Sebastian texted him earlier if he wanted to play bball with him and John. He replied back immediately saying of course. He had just pulled on his basketball shorts and a white tee when he heard a pounding on his door. Grumbling he thrust it wide open to reveal Alec and if his stance didn't say he was angry, he didn't know what else.

Jace started, "Okay, before I get a whole shitload dumped onto me today, please do care to tell me what I did wrong first."

Alec let out a sigh, "For one, you didn't tell me you slept with Clary. Two, you didn't even bother to say hi when I returned. I personally feel offended," he feigned a look of hurt across his face.

Jace slowly smiled and pulled him in for a quick hug, "It's good to have you back man. I'm sure you'll tell me everything you did with our lovely Magnus who is definitely sleeping in your bed at the moment. And for Clary sleeping in mine, it never happened. At least not in the way you think it did. I hope," Before Alec could respond to the last part he rushed down the stairwell and into the kitchen.

He was absolutely starving and needed something to eat. He entered the kitchen and was astonished to find Magnus cooking by the stove in only his pajama pants. Without turning around from his food, Magnus called out, "Hey Alec, would you mind if we can break in the be-"

Before he could've finished what he was going to say, he turned around to find Jace smirking at him from the doorway.

Jace crossed the room and plucked off a cookie on one of the platters sitting down on the counter, "Break in what?"

Magnus narrowed his eyes and waved his spatula at Jace in an accusingly matter, "_You_ are not supposed to be here. In fact you should've been gone hours ago."

Jace placed his hand over his heart, "Oh why Magnus, you can have Alec anytime you want and any way you want as well. Just not in my room."

At this Magnus actually smacked Jace across the face with the spatula teasingly, leaving a slight red mark.

"What the _hell_ was that for!" Jace exclaimed touching his cheek gently.

"_That _was for sleeping with Clary and not telling me about it."

Jace sighed dramatically, "I didn't sleep with Clary. Now if you will excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

He plopped himself off the counter and strolled out of the kitchen bumping into Alec once again. He was trying to stifle a laughter while he asked, "Well Jace, what happened to your face?"

"Sparkling glory over there decided that my beautiful face is too much for him to handle."

At this Magnus spoke up, "Oh please, I thought there was something on your face. No I don't think it was sexiness. You're welcome,"

Jace grumbled a "Thanks" while Alec started barking out a laugh. He pushed his way across them and picked up a basketball lying on the floor by the door. Just on cue, the doorbell rang echoing in the house. He propped the ball on his hip with his arm hanging loosely and opened the door to expose Sebastian leaning against the doorframe. He had his legs crossed and his hands in his pockets looking Jace up and down while biting his lip.

He nodded his head seductively whispering, "Hey beautiful, how you doing?"

Jace picked up the ball from his side and threw it at Sebastian's face. He caught it just in time and started laughing while Jace on the other hand strolled out slamming the door behind him. Sebastian was tossing the ball back and forth while causally dribbling it.

"So," Sebastian started, "what did you get on your finals?"

"Spit it out Seb, I know you're the last person who wants to hear about grades."

"I saw you hitting it off with that redhead at the party. Don't even try to deny it," Sebastian gave him a stern look.

Jace sighed. What is with everyone asking him about Clary? He admits that he shouldn't have done it and that he should've been level-headed that night but he doesn't even remember what happened. That was the most frustrating part of it all. If only he knew what exactly happened then he could figure out where to go on from there. But he can't and he can't do anything about it. Now everyone is accusing him of taking advantage of a girl and making him out to be the bad guy. He may be the one who everyone should be pointing fingers at but he's not the one who should be picked on.

"Yes I did and her name is Clary for the record," Jace said to Sebastian.

"Clary . . . Why does that name sound so familiar?" Sebastian drawled sarcastically, "Oh yeah. Because wasn't she the girl you _liked_ but never even had the balls to ask out?"

"_No, _not that Clary," Jace said defensively.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are there two now?"

"I never liked her Seb, we're only friends."

"That's what they all say."

"But that's what I'm saying and I know it's true. Doesn't matter if you don't believe me," Jace said, even though he didn't mean it whole heartedly. He does care if Sebastian believed it otherwise he'll be enduring a whole lifetime of teasing from him. And a shitload of 'I-told-you-so's.

"Whatever man, if you're going to be prissy about it, I might as well hit it off with her," Seb said.

Something inside Jace snapped and he found himself shoving Sebastian against a nearby tree bringing back his fist ready to swing , "The answer is no."

Sebastian pushed Jace off of him and said, "That just proves that you're into her."

"Am not."

"Am too."

Jace stopped in his tracks and looked back at him, "Don't you mean are too?"

Sebastian shoved him lightly again this time while laughing with Jace. Changing the topic he said, "Fine, we won't talk about girls. For now that is, because if you have a girl, I need to look for one too."

"Seb, you don't look for a girl, she finds you," Sebastian gave Jace a pointed look, "Ignore that last part," he said again.

"Whatever you say sexy. Anyways, how were the try outs?"

Jace started dribbling the ball walking along with Sebastian, "I made the team. What about you?"

"Made the team too, but do you remember who the captain is? I heard he's a total dick, full of himself, pretty good looking _I guess, _and oh! He has really blonde hair and his name rhymes with base?"

Jace started laughing, "I didn't think you'd figure it out this quickly but yeah, I'm he captain. Which means you're my little bitch."

"Hey hey, I'm no one's little bitch," Sebastian started defensively.

"Not even Katherine's?"

"Shut up Jace," Sebastian said but ended up laughing with him anyways.

Katherine's actually a nice girl, but can be snarky at the same time. At one moment she's this and the other she's that. It's confusing to have a conversation with her because half the times she just rambles onto another topic completely without pausing to hear what anyone else has to say.

"Speaking of bases, how far did you go with Clary?" Sebastian asked teasingly. Jace stuck out his foot watching Seb trip down but catching himself before he actually fell.

"Okay, I guess we're not talking about it at all then," Sebastian said.

"Smart boy," Jace congratulated.

"So Jace," Sebastian started after walking in silence, "what about your coach?"

"My coach?"

"Yeah you know, the dude that's helping you out. I don't know what else to call him."

"Just call him coach, I don't even know his real name. He's a family friend of the Lightwoods and he offered to help me out throughout the season."

"You took up on his offer?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, he only comes by once in a while though. Most of the times I just practice by myself, why?"

"Just out of curiosity. I was thinking of your dad the other day.." Sebastian said awkwardly.

Jace slowed down even more until he came to a full stop, "What about him?" he said purposefully.

"I don't know, I was just thinking of the good times we had with him back when we were little. You know before the.. before what happened."

"Before he died you mean. Just say it, before he died."

Sebastian closed his eyes mentally kicking himself in the head, "Jace I don't mean it like that."

Jace let out a breath, "I know you don't. Seb, you're close enough to me that you can say that he's dead without worrying about my feelings getting hurt. It's a natural part of life, he moved on. That means I have to move on, too."

"No you don't Jace. Listen, it was a bad idea to bring it up. I was just thinking about how we used to play basketball with him all the time. Especially in the summer,"

Jace lifted the corners of his mouth. He remembered those days with his dad. He used to pick him up and sit him on his shoulders, letting him make the basket. Every day he made Jace a better player and a better person. He taught him so much in life, and now that he's gone he doesn't have anyone there for him like that.

"Listen Sebastian, I'm not mad that you brought it up and I'm not upset either," Jace said, "I'm actually happy you brought it up. I miss him every day, every second of every moment. But I'm sure he's still somewhere out there. Thanks man."

"Anytime," Sebastian said, "So now that we're done with our sentimental feelings," He took the ball from Jace's hand unexpectedly and started running away.

"What are you doing?" Jace screamed, chasing after him.

Seb turned around and screamed back, "If I remember correctly we have a game waiting for us at the courts. C'mon!"

Jace laughed and started catching up to him.

^.^.^

Clary was laying down on the couch, listening to some of her favorite music while drawing in her sketchbook. Her mind just took over her hands, guiding them in every stroke and every brush of her pencil.

She felt one of her headphones being plucked out of her ear. She turned around on the couch to see Jocelyn smiling down at her.

"What are you working on?" She asked.

"Just something that came in my head, I don't know what it is yet."

"It looks absolutely beautiful. You really did get your artistic talents from me I see," she said as she turned to go inside the kitchen with a pizza box.

"That's not all I got from you!" She yelled after her.

It's true, Clary did look like a younger version of Jocelyn. Her mother's hair was an auburn color, neat curls falling down her back. She was slim and lean, just like Clary. Whereas Jocelyn was tall, Clary was shorter than her. Clary had fiery red curls instead of her mother's color, pulled back from her face into a ponytail. There were some obvious differences between them but other than that, they were just the same.

Clary got up from the couch and away from her drawing to follow her mother. She found her looking for some plates and cups. Clary went to the fridge and took out some soda cans for them to drink. Placing the food, plates, and drinks down onto the table, they began to eat.

"Where are Luke and Jonathon?" Clary asked.

"Luke has to work late tonight, there's a lot of books that he has to reorganize. Jonathon went to help him out after playing basketball. I think he's sleeping over at his tonight," Jocelyn replied before taking a bite of her pizza.

"If you want I could call them to see if he wants to swing by the apartment."

"No it's fine, but thanks sweetie. Jonathon said he'll come back in the morning," Jocelyn said, "Are you sure you have everything for tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I have almost everything. Just a few other things I've got to put away and I'm good to go,"

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Jocelyn looked up at her expectantly.

"Mom, I'm not seven anymore. I'm not nervous about my first day," Clary reassured her, placing a hand on top of hers on the table.

"I know Clary, it's just so hard to know you're almost done growing up. You've come along so far," Jocelyn said earnestly.

"Why thank you mother, but you're going to be stuck with me for a while now. I'm not going anywhere and neither am I planning to anytime soon," Clary said while gathering their dishes and garbage, placing a kiss on her mother's cheek.

She threw out their garbage and placed their dishes in the sink as she washed her hands. Rinsing out the dishes in the sink, she began to clean them. Jocelyn came up close behind her and kissed Clary on her head.

"Well, I think I'm going to bed now, is that okay?" Jocelyn inquired.

"Yes that's fine, you don't have to ask for my permission," Clary mocked.

"I know, but I don't want you staying up so late, okay?" Jocelyn said as she turned around and walked away.

"No promises!" Clary shouted at her retreating figure. She heard Jocelyn laugh.

Clary was almost done with the dishes when she began to check off the items she needed for school tomorrow in her head. She was sure she almost had everything. She didn't think she was forgetting anything.

Cleaning up the kitchen she crossed over to the living room to retrieve her sketchpad and utensils. She heard Jocelyn come back from her room, changed into her nightwear.

"I forgot to ask you, do you know if you're going anywhere after school tomorrow? Luke's bringing home food," Jocelyn asked.

Finally Clary remembered, "Swim practice! Oh thank god, I have swim practice tomorrow. I have to pack my clothes, that's what I forgot."

"Is that a no?"

"Yes that's a no,"

Jocelyn chuckled, "Alright, goodnight,"

She watched her mother walk out of the room again, "Goodnight."

Clary grabbed her things and closed the light in the living room as well as in the kitchen. She was enveloped in darkness as she walked into the hallway and opened her bedroom door on the right, across from her mother's. Turning on the light as she walked in, she threw her things onto her bed and went to her closet, pulling out a small duffel bag out of the top shelf. She heard her cell ring and read the caller ID.

"What do you want from me at this hour of the day?" Clary said.

"It's actually hour of the night and I can't call to just talk?" Simon replied back.

Clary sighed, "Oh Simon, what the hell am I going to do with you?"

"Nothing at all, because nothing can be done," Clary could almost hear him smile through the phone, "So what's going on with you Fray?"

"There's nothing really, I'm about to go to bed,"

"I'll go if you want me to," Simon asked hesitantly.

"No, it's fine. I probably won't even sleep for a while so it's okay. What'd you do today?" Clary opened her dresser looking for some extra clothes and her swimsuit.

"I rehearsed with Eric and the band today. I think we're changing our name to 'Raw Fruits of the Golden Era'."

Clary bursted out laughing at the ridiculous name.

"What? What's so funny?" Simon asked in all seriousness.

"Weren't you guys 'The Sexist Pigs and the Fortuitous Occurrences' just the other day?"

Now Simon did start laughing, "Okay, I guess we're not great with names but our music is pretty kick ass,"

"Yeah, pretty kick ass when no one hears it," Clary laughed again.

"No way, we actually found a spot at the café downtown. I think we're playing there Saturday night."

"May the Angel save us all," Clary prayed.

She could hear Simon chuckle through the phone, "Just come okay?"

"What do I get out of it?" Clary inquired while zipping up her bag.

"A fantastic view of Simon Lewis preforming on stage,"

Clary smiled, "Fine, I'll be there you goof."

"Thanks Clary, I'll see you tomorrow,"

"See you," Clary said before she disconnected the line.

She got up from her spot and carried the bag until she placed it nearby her door so she wouldn't forget it the next morning. She placed her phone on her bedside table and went to her closet again to change out of her clothes.

After getting ready for bed she closed her light and slid into bed, wondering what the hell tomorrow will bring.

^.^.^

Jace went straight to his room after coming back from the courts. He was too tired to eat and too exhausted to do anything else. Stripping off his clothes, he changed into a cleaner set of shorts and a shirt after taking a quick shower. He placed the ball on top of his desk and threw himself into bed after shutting off the light.

Jace couldn't stop thinking about what Sebastian said earlier in the day about his dad. He missed him every day of his life, but it never struck him as hard as this. Nobody else knows about his parents except for the Lightwoods, Sebastian and Jonathon. Jonathon was there when it all came crashing down on Jace. He's never left him after all this time, and Jace doesn't think he will leave him either.

Jace turned around in his bed and faced the blank ceiling, crossing his arms behind his head. The one person that he misses just as much as his father was his mother. That night didn't only take away his father but her as well. He lost them both in a single heartbeat and there wasn't anything that he could've done.

He misses her smile, her genuine smile that lit up everything in the room. Sure sometimes she was a pain in the ass but what mother isn't? There isn't anyone telling him to put his clothes in the laundry, to clean up after himself, to be back home before curfew or cooking him dinner. They all used to eat together as a family every night in their home. He could just taste the sweetness of her food melting in his mouth, rejuvenating him.

The house was still there, it was left in Jace's name after they both left. He didn't want to live there by himself, surrounded by the memories of his parents flitting through the air. Everything was still there, the furniture, the walls, the rooms. Everything was still in place after all this time. His father's trophies showcased in his office, his mother's jewelry scrambled all over her vanity, their clothes hanged neatly on the racks, the precious silverware and antiques. Even Jace's belongings were still there, left alone with the rest of his family's things. It's as if nothing changed. Like nothing ever happened to them.

But it did and there was no going back. It pained him too much to step foot in that house again.

He remembered when he was little, around the age of six or seven; he was playing a one on one game with his father in basketball. His father blocked the shot and he fell backwards, skidding his elbow on the pavement. His mother came rushing out, screaming at his father as she saw the blood beading up from the gruesome cut. His father was picking Jace up from where he fell, taking whatever words that were being thrown at him. Jace didn't cry or even scream, he just felt a stinging sensation on his arm as he watched his parents quarrel.

Jace's father placed him on top of the grand kitchen countertop as he went to go wet a towel. Jace's mother went through all the cabinets on the top row until she found the first aid kit. After washing out his cut with water, his mother cleaned it up with an alcohol swab. Jace made a hissing sound as it stung even more, but then soon it was over. She put on some ointment and wrapped his arm in gauze since a regular bandage wouldn't cover it.

His father looked at him through worried eyes, most likely cursing himself in his head. His mother was patting his head soothingly and buried him into a hug.

"God, you have to be more careful when you're playing honey," She whispered into his ear.

"I promise mom," He whispered back as he wrapped his tiny arms around her neck.

She pulled back and told him, "Don't ever leave me, okay? I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I promise I won't ever leave you both," mini Jace said to both of his parents, looking at them square in the eye. Both of his parents then hugged him once again.

He promised he would never leave them, but they left him instead.

He wished he could feel his mother's hand placed upon his cheek once again. He wished he could feel the warmth and the love that radiated off of her when she brought him into a hug. The feeling he got when she kissed him on his head, tucking him into bed. Telling him stories until he could fall asleep. He wished he could see her in person. See her light brown eyes lighting up in fury when he did something wrong. Her peachy skin and flaring red cheeks as she screamed at him over the stupidest things. Her dark brown hair falling straight down her back, tickling his face as she bent over to say goodnight. He wished he could feel his mother's love just one more time.

She was supposed to be the one to tell him all about girls and how confusing they were. How to be safe and protected if anything did happen. And if it did happen she would be sure to slap him upside the head a few times. She would be the one to tell him exactly what he should've done and what he shouldn't have.

He turned his head and faced the door. It hit him so hard that he couldn't even stop it.

He pulled Clary roughly against him, kissing her frantically. He pushed her against the doorframe, moving his mouth down to her neck. He felt her pulling off the buttons of his shirt, undoing the last one and pulling it off of him. He took it off completely and threw it inside his room. He kissed her one more time, long and purposefully while his hands reached down between them, grabbing each of her legs and pulling them around his waist as her dress rode up slightly. She made a sound of pleasure deep down in her throat, pulling her arms closer around his neck. He wanted her so much, right then and right there. He moved into his room, shutting the door behind him with his foot as well as the pounding beat moving throughout the house.

He felt them falling onto the bed into the cluster of blankets. He placed both of his hands on the sides of her head, kissing her with so much passion. He felt one of her hands tangled into his hair, pulling him harder against her mouth while the other traveled down his chest slowly. He felt her hand tracing his pecs and washboard stomach, sending sparks of pleasure all over his body. She finally reached the buckle of the belt on his pants and they were both breathing heavily now, their hearts ready to burst out of them.

She smiled slowly, moving back on the bed, bringing him with her until they reached the pillows. Jace skimmed his hand down her body from the curve of her breasts to her hip, bringing her leg over him as he kissed her with everything he had. His head buzzed with bliss and the previous drinks he had. He moved his hand up, gathering the material of her dress in his fist, tugging on it but resisting the need for him to take it off. Even with the haze of his mind, he didn't want to seem like that's all he wanted after all this time.

She broke her mouth off from his and whispered into his ear, "Take it off," her voice rushing all the blood from his body down _there. _

Jace quickly snapped out of the brief moment of a flashback from the party. He knew _exactly _what happened. He remembered _everything_ from that night. There was a little bit more to it, and he remembered that as well. He knew every single detail of every single moment. His face felt hot and flushed from the memory, remembering all the kisses they both exchanged that night. Long and slow, fast and hard. He even remembered how her mouth felt on his, so soft and so _good_.

Whatever he had just seen caught him off guard. He never expected to remember anything from that night.

Jace lifted the corner of his mouth.

* * *

_Why hell there again! There is so much explaining to do on my behalf, I know. As you can see, I cannot be updating in a week or two because I've realized I can't make this story the most best possible way that I'm capable of making. I've also realized in my previous chapter I had the same author's note as the first chapter. The reason for the month break in between chapter 1 and 2 was because my laptop broke and my whole entire chapter was just sitting there as the screen was blank. Now, there is no legitimate reason as to why I waited 3-4 months for this update and I'm terribly sorry but I don't want you guys reading a piece of trash. There were other events that were happening but all in all, I'm back. I am continuing this story no matter what. It will be a while for an update but I'll try my best to make it quick._

_I tried to make this update longer than usual since you guys have been waiting so patiently.I hope you liked it! I finally know where I'm going with this story._

_There's quite a few that's happened here. Aline is NOT a bad person in this story. So far you haven't met them. Yes, there are a few added characters but not many. Aline and Clary are best friends as well as Simon and Clary._

_Jace's parents passed away when he was young, but how?_

_You finally experienced the soft part of Jace a little bit in this story._

_Jonathon's in this story as well, how do you think he is? Protective brother or vicious sibling?_

_Jace remembers EVERYTHING. What do you think happened? Did they do it? Did they stop? Will this change both Jace and Clary?_

_The next day is the first day of school, how do you think that will turn out?_

_What about Clary's father, what do you think happened to him?_

_Please submit your reviews and questions! I love reading them and yes, I read every single one of them._

_Thank you for sticking with me after all this time. Until next time, hopefully soon, goodbye :*_


End file.
